Gold Eyed Wolf
by white collar black wolf
Summary: What if sam had a brother who he had to take care of after his mom died of a heart attack will he work with the cullens and his pack by destroying Victoria and her army and when Bella becomes pregnant will he stand by his brother or will he follow Jacob? What will he and his pack do when the Volturi comes for them will begin during New Moon Minor Slash
1. Chapter 1

Gold Eyed Wolf

Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone I'm back since this story has gotten the most votes on my poll I decide to start posting it as for the struggle of the wolf season 2 I'm still working on it and The avenger I'm in the procces of rewriting it I also did change my penname

anyway here is the first chapter of gold eyed wolf

 _Wolf telepathy_

There was silence as a 15 year old boy walked on the road up to the cliffs his name was zachery "zach" Uley as he kept on walking he heard a truck approaching him he turned and saw jacob and bella.

"Hey Jacob"said Zach

"Hey Zach"said Jacob and Bella

"Hey Bella"said Zach

"Where're you guys going"Zach asked Jacob

"We're going to go ride these bikes"said Bella

"Cool can I come"asked Zach

"Sure"said Jacob

 **(By the Cliff with Sam & The Pack)**

"Is that Sam Uley"Bella asked Jacob

"Yeah him and his cult"Jacob told her as they saw Embry and Paul push Jared off the cliff

"Did you see that"asked Bella as she got off her truck

"They're not really fighting Bella they're cliff diving it's scary as hell but a total rush"Jacob told her

"A rush"asked Bella as she look back to where the pack was

"Most of us jump from lower down we leave the showing off to sam and his disciples"Jacob told her

Zach clenched his fists when he heard the insults directed towards his brother and the pack because unlike Jacob he knew the legends were true he also knew he was going to phase soon.

"Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids now look at him"said Jacob as he saw Embry jump off the cliff into the water

"That's Embry what happen to him"asked Bella

"He missed some school then all of a sudden he started following sam around like a little puppy same thing happened with Paul and Jared"said Jacob

As they kept talking Zach's anger rose more and more and he knew what was going to happen

"Hey guys I got to go I'll see you later"Zach told them

Zach jumped out of Bella's truck and ran towards the woods once he was out of their sight in the woods he could feel his body temperature rising he could also feel his bones snaping next thing he knew he had four large paws and fur so he let out a loud howl alerting his brohter of what happened.

"Zach it's okay it's just us"Sam told his brother as he approched his brother who was in wolf form

"Just try and phase back"Sam continued

"Sam"said Zach having phased back

"Yeah come on let's go home"Sam told his brother

With that said Sam lifted his brother up in his arms and carried him home after putting a blanket around him

 **(At Zach's house)**

"Mom"Sam called out as he entered his mother's home carring his brother

"Sam what's wrong what happened"his mother asked as he set his brother down on the couch

"Zach phased today"Sam told his mom

"He didn't look ready to phase yet"his mom told him

"Something trigered his phasing"Sam told her as he look towards his brother who was now sitting down on the couch

"It was bella and Jacob they were insulting you guy"Zach told him

As he said this he began to shake again and sam knew what was about to happen he knew his brother was about to phase again.

"Paul Embry get him outside now"Sam ordered them

As soon as Zach hit the woods he phased and ran deeper into them he could hear the pack calling him back but he kept on running **(A/N:Wolf pic on top is Zach's wolf form)**

"Zach come back"Embry called out to him

"Let him go he'll come back when he calms down"Sam told them

Zach ran around La Push until he couldn't anymore and finally he laid down on the soft dirt putting his head on his paws think about what happened back his house and he realized he could have hurt his mom.

 _"Zach come on back home mom's worried"Sam told his brother telepathically_

Zach heard his brother say in his head as he got closer to him in wolf form Zach just looked up at his brother and whined Sam knowing what his brother was thinking said.

 _"You didn't hurt mom she's fine she's just worried about you but fine now come on let's go"_ Sam told his brother as he laid down beside him for a few mintues

With that said both Zach and Sam stood up off the ground shook out their fur and went home.

 **A/N**

 **PLEASE R &R **

**YOU CAN ALL ALSO VOTE if u want Zach to be paired up with someone the choice is between**

 **Embry**

 **Seth**

 **those two or**

 **No Paring**

 **you can all put in your vote with your review**


	2. Chapter 2

Gold Eyed Wolf

Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN Twilight

i do own Zach

"Hey Zach"said embry as he walked up to the table he was sitting on.

"Hey Embry what's up"said Zach

"Nothing I just hate ignoring my friends"Embry told him as Jacob walked by them

"Yeah same here but I don't think it'll be long before he phases"Zach told him as he looked Embry in the eyes and felt his world shift and Embry became the center of his world

"I gotta go I told my mom I'd help her with something"Zach told Embry as he got up and left

With that he ran into the woods phased and ran to his brothers house that he lived in with Emily.

"Hey Sam"said Zach as he walked into the house

"Hey Zach"said Sam

"What's wrong"Sam asked his brother

"I need to talk to you"said Zach

"What about"said sam as they ran outside.

"Embry I think i might've imprinted on him"Zach told him as they heard a howl in the distance

"We'll talk about this later right now we need to go Jake just phased let's go"Sam told him brother as they stood and ran to the door.

With that they ran outside to the woods and phased sam into a Black wolf and Zach into a Silver Grayish Black Wolf they both howled and ran off to Jake's house.

 **(A few weeks later)**

 **(THIS IS THE SCENE WITH BELLA AND JACOB IN THE RAIN)**

"Jake Zach I thought you guys couldn't come outside did Sam get to you"said Bella directing the last part to Jacob

"Sam's trying to help us so don't blame him blame those Cullens you love so much"said Zach

"Jacob Zach Jacob"They heard Sam yell from the edge of the woods

"Bella go home and don't come back or you're gonna get hurt"Jacob told her

With that they ran off into the woods with the on that day the wolves smelled laurant at the medow so they went after him Jake stayed behind a little staring at Bella until Sam growled at him in his head and he took off agter laurant as Zach was getting closer to Laurant he reared back and threw him back towards were bella was he landed on the dirt hard with a small whimper but when sam and the others saw this they kept on chasing him until they caught and ripped him to pieces.

"Zach are you okay"Sam asked him after they phased back

"Yeah already healed"Zach told him

"Let's head home"Sam told him as they head towards their mom's house

 **(AT ZACH'S HOUSE)**

"Mom I'm fine"Zach told her as she hugged him tightly

"Are you sure"she asked him

"I'm fine really"Zach told her as his brother approched him

"Zach come on we got to get to Jake's"Sam told him

"Why"Zach asked him as they walked out of their mother's house

"Partrol schedule"Sam told0 him

"Zach just head to Emily's house"Sam told him

"Fine"said Zach

"Go on we'll meet you there"said Sam

With that said Zach headed to Emily's house while Sam and the others headed towards Jake's house.

 **A/N**

 **PLEASE R &R **

**VOTE if u want Zach to be paired up with someone the choice is between**

 **Embry**

 **Seth**

 **those two or**

 **No Paring**

 **you can all put in your vote with your review**

 **Hey everyone not alot of people have voted on this poll so until more people have voted Zach will have no pairing so far this is how the poll is**

 **Embry 0%**

 **Seth 2%**

 **no pairing 0%**

 **Both 1%**


	3. Chapter 3

Gold Eyed Wolf

Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN Twilight

i do own Zach

Last Chapter

"Zach just head to Emily's house"Sam told him

"Fine"said Zach

"Go on we'll meet you there"said Sam

With that said Zach headed to Emily's house while Sam and the others headed towards Jake's house.

Present time

 **(AT JAKE'S HOUSE)**

When the pack arrived at Jake's house they saw Bella running out towards them when she reached them she shoved Sam back while Paul and Jared moved towards growling softly

"Hey easy"Sam told them

"He didn't want this"said Bella as paul right in her face

"What did he tell you"Paul asked her with anger in his voice

"Nothing he tells me nothing because he's scared of you"said Bella

"Both of calm down"Sam told them with a slight order in his vouice he directed at Paul

Just then Bella reared back and Slapped Paul in the face and Paul began to grow at bella again

"Too late now"said Jared with a somewhat smirk on his face

"Bella get back Paul calm down now"said Sam

Paul didn't instead he phased to his wolf form and bella ran off until Jake came jumped over her and also transformed

Paul and Jake fought and rolled all over the yard until they crashed into a boat that was there and rolled off fighting into the woods snarling growling and bitting at each other.

"Hey take bella back to Emily's place"Sam told Embry and Jared as he ran off into the woods after Jake and Paul.

"Guess the wolfs out of the bag"said Embry as he and Jared walked towards Bella

With that said Bella Embry and Jared got in Bella's truck and and drove off to Emily's house.

"Come on in Bella we won't bite"Embry told her as they walk towards Emily house

"Speak for yourself"said Jared as he walked into Emily's house

"Oh yeah about Emily sam's Fiance don't stare it bugs Sam"Embry told bella before he went inside.

"Why would I stare"asked Bella

"You guys hungry like I have to ask"said Emily as they heard Zach come down the stairs.

As soon as Emily put down the muffins Zach came down and sat down in Embry's lap

"Hey guys hey Bella"said Zach as he sat down in Embry's lap and reached for a muffin

"Hey Zach"said bella as the others nodded in greeting

"Leave it to Jacob to find away around Sam gag order"said Emily as she walked back to the kitchen

"He didn't say anything to me"said Bella as she grabbed a muffin and move to stand by the stairs.

"It's a wolf thing alpha's orders get obyed wether we want them to or not"said Embry

"We can also hear each other's thoughts"said Zach

"Would you guys shut up these are trade secrets she friends with vampires"said Jared

"Jake's right you're good with weird"said Sam as he walked into the house

"Hey Zach"said Sam as when he saw his brother

"Hey Sam hey Jake hey Paul"said Zach as they came into the hous.

"Sorry"Paul told bella after he sat down at the table.

"Did you make him apologize to her"Zach asked Sam after Paul apologized to bella

"Yeah he was going to anyway"Sam told him

"Right"said Zach

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed"Sam told Zach as it was already late and everyone had left

"What about mom"asked Zach

"I'll call her and let her know you're staying here"Sam told him

"Ok night Em. night Sam"Zach told them as he headed for the stairs

"Night Zach night buddy"Emily and Sam told him as he headed up the stairs.

With that said Zach headed upstairs to his room that he had at Emily's house.

 **PLEASE R &R **

**VOTE if u want Zach to be paired up with someone the choice is between**

 **Embry**

 **Seth**

 **those two or**

 **No Paring**

 **you can all put in your vote with your review**

 **Hey everyone not alot of people have voted on this poll so until more people have voted Zach will have no pairing so far this is how the poll is**

 **Embry 0%**

 **Seth 2%**

 **no pairing 0%**

 **Both 1%**


	4. Chapter 4

Gold Eyed Wolf

Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN Twilight

i do own Zach

Last Chapter

"Ok night Em. night Sam"Zach told them as he headed for the stairs

"Night Zach night buddy"Emily and Sam told him as he headed up the stairs.

With that said Zach headed upstairs to his room that he had at Emily's house.

Present time

The next moring Zach headed home when he got there he found his mom talking with Harry clearwater and Charile Swan.

"Hey mom what's going on"Zach asked his mom

"Nothing we're just going hunting for those wolves that bella saw in the woods"his mom told him

"Mom you're going with them"Zach his mom with worry in his voice

"Yeah I'll be fine Harry is going too"his mom told him

"Fine just be careful I gotta go"Said Zach as he walked out the door

Later on that day while Zach Sam adn the others were patrolling for the red headed vampire Zach caught it's scent close to where his mom Harry and Charile were hunting them as he ran closer he saw the vampire holding his mom and Harry up in the air by their necks when he saw the coast clear he ran forward and yanked her away from hi mom and Harry after a while the rest of the pack followed after him and the vampire.

"Zach move back you're getting to close"Sam told him as he saw his brother gttting to close the red head

"That's the point she's not getting away"Zach told him as he ran after the red head.

As they reached the cliff the vampire jumped towards the edge of the cliff as she landed in the water Zach jumped on a lower cliff and stared at the water as he growled softly.

 **Hey everyone here is another chapter i know it's**

 **short i would have made it longer but I am in the middle of writting an essay for school so i made this chapter short now since not a lot of peeple are voting on who to pair up Zach with I'm going to go with my original plan and just pair him up with embry so i will have to repost chapter 2 and chapter 3 anyway please R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gold Eyed Wolf**

 **Chapter 4**

I DO NOT OWN Twilight

i do own Zach

Last Chapter

"Zach move back you're getting to close"Sam told him as he saw his brother gttting to close the red head

"That's the point she's not getting away"Zach told him as he ran after the red head.

As they reached the cliff the vampire jumped towards the edge of the cliff as she landed in the water Zach jumped on a lower cliff and stared at the water as he growled softly.

Present Time

"What is she doing now"Zach asked Sam and the others

"Who Bella"Jacob asked him as he saw what he was looked at through the mind link

"Yeah she just jumped into the water"Zach told him as he walked back to the others

"Jake go get her out"Sam told him

"Alright"said Jake as he went to rescue bella

"Get her home we're gonna go help out over at Harry's place"said Sam left while Zach stayed behind for a while longer to hear what Jake said to bella Harry and their mother. **A/N(Sam's and Zach's mom).**

"What happened at Harry's"asked Bella

"Harry Clearwater and Zach's mom each had a heart attack"Jacob told her

"Are they okay"she asked

"They're gone Charile and my dad are over at Harry's place with their families since Zach doesn't want to be at home"Jacob told her as he helped her up and took her home with that said Zach ran off to Harry's house when he got there Embry came towards him and pulled him into his arms.

"We're gonna catch and end her"Embry told him

"I know and I won't let her get away this time"Zach told him as his tears of sadness anger and hatered gathered in his eyes.

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone here is another chapter i know it's**

 **short i would have made it longer but it's late.**


End file.
